ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 366 (9th August 1988)
Plot Joanne tells Den he has three options over The Firm's proposal: go to prison for three years and come out with £40,000 tax-free if he follows their plan, go to prison for ten years if he follows the plan but then has a change of heart, or die. Den agrees to consider The Firm's proposal but demands more time to think. Pauline takes some of Lou's biscuit tins to the launderette to stop Dot stealing her biscuits. Den tells Michelle he wants a photograph of him and Vicki together, but she tells him he cannot have one. Dot visits David at the surgery again to tell him she cannot quit smoking as it is an addiction. He puts her back on the nicotine chewing gum and quickly gets rid of her. Kathy books herself a doctor's appointment with Dr Legg. Den tells Joanne he has thought more about The Firm's proposal, and has a compromise: he takes the blame for the arson attack on The Dagmar, but then flees the country to avoid jail. Pete interrupts Den and Joanne's conversation to talk to Den. He tells Den that he wonders if Kathy was actually raped, or whether she led Willmott-Brown on. Den tells Pete he should not be thinking like he is. Guizin and Sue continue to use their sick notes to their advantage, this time by getting Mehmet to pay Sue out of the business. Simon avoids going to view a flat with Donna and instead meets up with Cindy. Donna arrives just in time for work. Pat is unimpressed by Donna and gives her her first and final warning. Pauline arrives for work at the launderette and finds her biscuits have been eaten again; Dot is adamant she did not eat any. Diane questions Ricky over whether he is happy living at The Vic. Colin visits the surgery for sleeping tablets, as the pins and needles sensations he is getting is keeping him up at night. Kathy asks Dr Legg for antidepressants to help her through her ordeal. She tells Dr Legg that she may have to stand up in the magistrates court in front of Willmott-Brown. Dr Legg refuses to give Kathy antidepressants and suggests she finds a way to cope herself. Simon takes Cindy to The Vic and Donna sees the pair together. Cindy and Donna bitterly clash, leading to a violent argument. Pat fires Donna for her behaviour. Kathy gets drunk at the wine bar, concerning Den. Joanne tells Den that The Firm have thought Den's compromise through, and are considering his idea instead of theirs. He is delighted. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pete - Peter Dean *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *David - Christopher Reich *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Walford Surgery - Consultation room, waiting room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Strokes Wine Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You're a little man in a little place who's got tangled up with the big boys.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,150,000 viewers Category:1988 episodes